


i think tonight i'll leave my light on

by liebstes



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Getting Together, Himbo Zagreus, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27463288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liebstes/pseuds/liebstes
Summary: Zag gets stranded in a mall parking lot at 3 am and Than goes to his rescue.
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 25
Kudos: 549





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi!
> 
> so ive wanted to do a modern AU fic for a while but struggled with ideas, and ended up coming with this. I didn't plan on it ending this way but it just kinda led there? if there's interest ill do a part 2 where their feelings are resolved!
> 
> also i couldn't decide what thans job should be so i kept it very vague?? I'm open to suggestions!!

As soon as his phone starts vibrating on the nightstand next to him, Thanatos considers death. 

Smother himself with a pillow, maybe? Burrow so deep into his bed they won’t be able to find him for months? Both sound promising. 

He’d just gotten settled in bed after rejecting Hypnos’ proposition of playing Wii Sports Resort for the third time because _that’s not a normal thing to do at 3 in the morning, seriously, go to sleep._ He had work early in the morning and as of right now was only scheduled for 4 hours and 17 minutes of sleep. This phone call could seriously cut into that precious time. 

Nonetheless, he grumbled and stuck an arm out blindly to search for the offending device, retrieving it only to accept the call and shove it against his ear with a tense, “ _What?”_ without even checking caller ID. 

“Than!” he hears Zagreus say, probably the last person he expected to be calling him, “You sound mad.” 

His mood instantly softens at his presence, but even Zag’s cheerfulness isn’t enough to fully sate him. “Well, I was about to fall asleep,” Than retorts. 

“Right. About that. So sorry, seriously, I would not be calling you at this time if I didn’t need to, really.” 

“What do you want.” 

“Wow, so judgy! You know, you’re much nicer in the day when–”

Something clicks in his mind. “Have you been hanging out with Dionysus?” 

Silence. 

“Zag.” 

“How could you tell?” he asks, slightly quieter than before. 

Than sighs. “You always start talking like him after spending time together. Are you drunk?” 

“No, no!” Zag insists, “I just– well, we were together, and I was supposed to go hang with ‘Dite after but I got totally sidetracked with Dionysus, and we ended up going to that shitty pet store in the mall ‘cause he said they just got new puppies and _ugh,_ it’s been so long since I’ve seen Cerberus so I thought–” 

“Zagreus,” Than interrupts, patience thinning, “the point.” 

“Right! The point, well. Basically, I accidentally stood up Aphrodite so then she called Dio and told him I said he was lame last week which I _didn’t, _” he adds pointedly, “but they both got mad at me and now I’m stranded at the mall with no ride home.”__

__He tries to process this insane amount of information with his sleep-addled brain. It’s partially successful. “It’s three in the morning,” he adds, “how late was this pet store even open?”_ _

__“Heh, well, they closed at eleven, but then Dio and I got food after and he just got a new skateboard and was trying to show me how to kickflip, which did not work,” he laments, “then ‘Dite called and we had, like, an hour long argument in his car. It was not fun.”_ _

__“So you need me to come pick you up,” he finishes._ _

__“Yes,” Zag says guiltily, “I didn’t know who else to call. Meg is still super pissed at me and I have the feeling this isn’t the reunion Father has in mind so–”_ _

__“No, I’m glad you called. Text me the address,” he blurts out._ _

__“Oh, Than, bless you, I’ll buy you a coffee tomorrow, yeah? I knew I could count on you, you always–”_ _

__“The address, Zagreus,” Than reminds him before he can start laving on compliments again. He holds the phone between his shoulder and ear as he roots around for a tank top and some sweats. He nearly forgets his glasses on the nightstand in his haste, throwing them on last minute but wishing he’d kept his contacts in._ _

__“Right! I’ll text it now. Thanks so much, see you soon!” Zagrues says, hanging up. As predicted his phone pings seconds later with an address, and after nearly falling on the floor trying to put on shoes he’s ready. This is not how he expected to spend his Sunday night– Monday morning? But it beats staring at the ceiling cursing whatever God thought it was funny to make him an insomniac while his brother could sleep twenty out of the twenty-four hours in a day._ _

__He toes quietly around Hypnos’ room, knowing despite the LED lights blasting from under the door and loud music he’s surely sleeping. Nyx’s room is across the hall so he’s less scared about waking her, and soon enough he’s outside and instantly regretting his attire. A thin white tank-top is proving ineffective against the cold that hits him like a truck._ _

__He grumbles and cranks the heat. _For Zagreus,_ he thinks. _ _

__*_ _

__If it weren’t horribly early in the morning, the sight of Zagreus lying down in a massive mall parking lot, head resting on a concrete parking block would cause Than to laugh and take a picture._ _

__The rumbling of his car gets Zag’s attention before he can even attempt to sneak his phone up to grab a shot for future blackmail. He looks annoyingly happy for someone stranded in the lot between a Chipotle and Claires._ _

__“Than!” Zag grunts as he gets up, “My savior, my knight in shining armor, my– you’re wearing your glasses!” and even through the closed windows and doors of the car Than still feels the words take affect as his face flushes._ _

__Thanatos honks._ _

__“Alriiiight,” he gripes, swinging around to open the passenger door. “Don’t have to be rude about it, was just thanking you, and besides I haven’t seen you wear those in years. Forgot how good they looked.”_ _

__“Thank me like a normal person,” Than greets, turning up the heat in response to all the cool air being let in and ignoring his latter statement. “And close the door.”_ _

__“Sir yes sir” Zag taunts, getting in quickly, hopefully ignoring the blush gracing Than’s cheeks and neck._ _

__“So,” Than starts, “I assume you’ll need to crash with me tonight?”_ _

__After abandoning his Father’s house a few months ago Zagreus had mainly gotten by couch-surfing with all his newly discovered slightly-insane extended family while he tried to figure out what the hell to do with his life. According to him, it was going mildly successful._ _

__“If Nyx doesn’t mind. I could call Artemis, but I’m pretty sure she has Callisto over and I would _not_ be getting sleep if I were there.” _ _

__“Mother is perfectly fine having you stay with us,” Than retorts, “she’s ready to replace Hypnos with you, I think.” He shifts into drive, pulling out of the lot._ _

__“Aw, he’s not that bad,” Zag defends._ _

__“I ate one of his brownies the other day and got so high I thought I was dying.”_ _

__Zag pauses. “Well, you should know better than to eat any of his food.”_ _

__“It was in the kitchen!” Than protests, “I thought it was a regular brownie!”_ _

__Zagreus bursts out laughing, and he can’t help but feel his lips twitch in response. Looking back, it _was_ rather funny, but he’d rather die than let Hypnos know that. _ _

__“Gods, I’m so mad I missed that,” Zag says, laughter trailing away. “I can’t imagine you high.”_ _

__He’s glad Zagreus wasn’t there. He spent an hour playing Mario Kart with his brother all while gushing over Zag, and may have astral projected onto Rainbow Road at some point? He still wasn’t sure. After that he had laid on his brother’s bedroom floor for a bit, body absolutely buzzing as Hypnos tried to sober him up with water and food. “It wasn’t that eventful,” he lied._ _

__“I don’t know, might have to invite you to one of Dio’s party next time to recreate the experience,” Zag teases._ _

__Than scoffs, “I think he wouldn’t want me there more than I wouldn’t want to be there.”_ _

__He was… different than Zag’s family, he knew that much. They were all loud, touchy, either loving or hating each other. The one time he had met Hermes at a holiday dinner (thanks to Charon), the man took one glance at Than and said, “Yup, you had a My Chemical Romance obsession in middle school. You don’t even need to tell me.”_ _

__He still wasn’t sure how he felt about that._ _

__Zag paused, “Do you really think that?” he asked in a quiet voice._ _

__Than pulled to a stop at the light despite the road being completely empty and sighed. “It’s obvious they’re all about… having fun, or, their version of it. It’s who they are. I’m who you call when you need a ride home.”_ _

__“You’re fun!” Zag protested. “Besides, if I hung out with them all the time I think I’d either end up in jail or… yeah, actually, I think it would all end in a cell. You’re there to balance me out– provide a cool head. And I’m there to make sure you don’t work too much,” he adds._ _

__He thinks to his shift that starts in less than four hours. Considers asking Zag to dump him on the side of the road to die, but decides against it._ _

__“Speaking of that, I have work in the morning but feel free to stick around for breakfast. I’m sure they both miss you.”_ _

__Zag groans, letting his face fall in his hands. “I forgot you picked up the Monday shift. Gods, I’m such an asshole for waking you up. You should be sleeping.”_ _

__“It’s fine,” he insists. “I wasn’t sleeping anyway.”_ _

__He sees Zag cast him a sad look out of the corner of his eyes. “Shut up, evidently your sleep schedule isn’t great either.”_ _

__Zag scoffs, “Yeah, but I don’t work at eight in the morning every day! I’m normal!”_ _

__“I think if one of us has the normal schedule here, it’s me.”_ _

__Zagreus waves a hand dismissively as they pull into Than’s driveway. He hopes Hypnos cleaned up all his garbage from the couch, he was not in the mood to sleep on the wood floor._ _

__As they made their way inside it was evident he hadn’t cleaned up because he was _there,_ sitting on the couch munching on Funyuns watching… old X-Files episodes? _ _

__“Oh, hey, Zag! I didn’t know you were coming other! Man, you should’ve seen when Than got stoned the other day, he would _not_ shut up about–”_ _

__“Hypnos!” Than interrupted, fixing him with a glare that hopefully said ‘ _shut it or I’m throwing away all the weed you think I don’t know about._ ’_ _

__Zag laughs, “Aw, he won’t tell me anything. Did you take any videos?”_ _

__Than looks at him, shocked at his betrayal. Zag only laughs at this, the bastard._ _

__“Nah, I forgot. Next time!”_ _

__Than mumbles, “There won’t be a next time,” under his breath as he drags Zag away before Hypnos can reveal any more embarrassing information._ _

__“Gods, I’ve missed him,” he hears Zag say. Before his brain can even form a coherent thought he responds, “Well, maybe if you visited more that wouldn’t be a probem.”_ _

__He freezes, standing awkwardly in the hall between his and Hypnos’ room. Zag is silent._ _

__“Sorry,” he mutters. Gods, that was stupid of him. Why _would_ Zag bother to visit them when he suddenly had ten plus new people in his life, all wishing to win his favor over the others. He and Hypnos were old news. _ _

__“No,” Zagreus sighed, “you’re right. I haven’t been–”_ _

__“I said sorry. Let’s just go to bed,” Than interrupts, not emotionally stable enough to hear how exciting all these new people in his life were._ _

__Zag followed him into his room silently making Than feel even worse. It wasn’t easy to make the other boy grow quiet._ _

__“Take the bed. I’ll get some blankets for the floor,” Than said, accepting his fate of an inevitable back ache tomorrow– today?_ _

__“No,” Zag said insistently enough to make Than look at him. “We’re not gonna play this game of you take the bed, no, you take the bed. Let’s share. It’ll be like being little kids again.”_ _

__Forts made out of carefully balanced sheets and pillows, seeing who could find Mort first after having Nyx hide him, sneaking in the kitchen to get snacks. He’s hit with the sudden loss of innocence and purity only a child can have._ _

__“Fine,” Than says tiredly. “Let’s just… sleep already. I’ll try not to wake you in the morning.”_ _

__After giving Zag some spare clothes they settle into his bed together keeping a careful distance that Than constantly measures. He sets his alarm quiet enough to wake him but hopefully not disturb Zag, and sets his glasses on the table. It’s silent except for the murmurs of TV from Hypnos._ _

__“I’m sorry,” Than hears, barely. “I’ve missed you too.”_ _

__He closes his eyes and tries to sleep._ _


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zag accidentally takes Than on a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as per request, part 2! this one is from zags POV :] it's a lil short but i just wanted to wrap up their angst.

_Zag,_

_Morning. Mother usually cooks around 9, or you can help yourself, as I’m sure you’re aware. I work until 8, if you plan on staying here. If not, I’ll see you around. Try to not get abandoned anywhere after midnight if you can help it._

_P.S. Anything Hypnos says is a lie._

_P.P.S. I found him the other day while cleaning. Thought you’d like to know he’s safe. If you want him, he’s yours._

_Thanatos_

Zagreus holds the stuffed rat tenderly in his hand as he reads over the letter, which is even more of a challenge to decipher Than’s tone than verbally. But giving _Mort_ to him, surely that must mean something. And if he knows Than, not accepting him will be seen as a rejection. 

He stuffs Mort in his jacket pocket. 

He’d awoken when Than did, though the other was surprisingly fast in turning of his alarm. Zag feigned sleep as he heard Than gather some clothes and leave his room with the faintest click he had almost missed it. 

He slept for a solid four more hours after that, still recovering from the emotional wreck yesterday was– having a hsteric Aphrodite turn against him causing Dionysus to cry had not been on his agenda, and neither had Than confessing to… whatever last night was. Loneliness? Anger? Jealousy? 

Zagreus leaves to go to the bathroom, rooting around in the cupboard until he finds the spare toothbrush that he claimed years ago and… promptly realizes he should probably get a new one. How long were toothbrushes meant to be kept? Should he–

“Oh, hey, Zag! Sorry, didn’t knock, not used to people here after Than and Mom leave. Hey, we’re bathroom buddies!” Hypnos says, bursting in on Zag holding his toothbrush retrospectively. 

“Yeah, sure,” he says distractedly. “Hey, so, is Than mad at me?” 

Hypnos hums, rubbing an eye, “He sure is! Don’t worry though, he still likes you.” 

_So I haven’t totally fucked up our friendship,_ Zag thought. Though, in all his worrying about Than, he hadn’t really considered his brother. Just because they weren’t as close doesn’t mean Hypnos deserves this treatment either. 

“I… wanted to apologize. I realized I haven’t really been fair to you or Thanatos. I really didn’t mean to ignore you two, everything just… changed so quickly. I hope you can forgive me.” 

Hypnos waved a hand at him, “No worries, I gotcha. New family, new people, all very exciting! Nice to know you didn’t forget about us, though.” 

“I don’t think I could,” Zag insists. “You guys were my first real family, I think.” 

“Aw, sweet,” Hypnos croons. “Do you think I could piss now, though? Not to ruin the moment.” 

Zagreus sighs. 

“Sure, go ahead.” 

*

He has a plan. Well– parts of a plan. 

Than deserves something nice, he’s decided. The man doesn’t do much other than work for his Father, and Gods know he doesn’t get many breaks from him. 

After sounding some ideas off Hypnos– some helpful, some… not, he comes up with a plan for dinner. _Homemade_ dinner, after Hyp confesses his brother has taken a habit of getting shitty fast food after work out of exhaustion. 

Problem is, he can’t cook. Last time he tried to his Father had yelled at him for probably half an hour and Dusa still hasn’t gotten the scorch marks out of their counters. 

So, Eurydice. 

“Please,” he begs, “I will owe you so many favors. As many as you want. I’ll get you another bottle of Nectar, hm?”

Eurydice hums through the phone, “Hm, interesting. And if I _were_ to say yes, what is this even for? You’re just that hungry?” 

“It’s for Than. I kind of… hurt him. Recently. And I want to make it up through a nice dinner.” 

“Aw!” she squeals, “You should’ve said it was for your marriage problems. I would’ve said yes right away!” 

“Still aren’t married,” he reminds her, “not even dating. But Gods, thank you. Could I pick it up around six?” 

“Not yet, you mean. And sure, that sounds good. I’ll even throw in some exta Pom dessert for my two favorite lovers,” she teases. 

“You’re a blessing. Seriously.”

He had managed to get a hold of Nyx to let her know his plans. She was very supportive of this idea, promising to keep herself and Hypnos out of the house during dinner even though Zag insisted it wasn’t necessary. 

“I can even get some food for you two! I don’t want to kick you out of your own house, Nyx. Really.” 

“Nonsense, child,” she chided. “It is of no worry. It would be benfiifcal to spend time alone with him, I believe. It’s far past the time for Hypnos and I to be together, as well.”

Hence, the food situation is solved with solid family approval, all he needed left was decor. Zag cleared off the dining table and found a red tablecloth in a corridor, even snipping a few flowers from the garden to be the centerpiece. If people didn’t want Zagreus randomly cutting things they wouldnt leave him with scissors, he reasons. 

It looks… almost good enough. He sets out some plates and silverware, gingerly adding Mort next to the flowers after, and it was done. 

He’d been so busy preparing the setting of their night, he forgot about himself. Zag was still running around in sweats and Than’s old college T-shirt when the man came home. 

Zagreus was fighting with the stove when he heard the front door open, and rushed out to confirm it was him. 

There Than stood, cluncking down keys in the bowl and toeing off his shoes. 

“Zag. I wasn’t sure if you’d stay.” Than says, and Zag tries to not feel the bitterness in his words.

“Of course. I actually… well, I have a surprise.” 

Than raises an eyebrow at that, looking slightly flushed. 

“Um, it’s almost done, so give me like, uh, one minute. Just relax or– something,” Zag says, feeling more and more nervous by the minute. 

“Are you okay?”

He gives a thumbs-up as he dashes to the kitchen to plate their meals, noting a splash of sauce on his shirt, shit. There’s no hiding that now. 

“Okay, you can come in,” Zag calls, feeling slightly like a failure. Half of their food looked slightly burned where he had left it on the stove too long. He just realized he hasn’t found any napkins yet.

“What…?” Than questions, walking in and freezing. 

“I made dinner,” he blurts, desparate to fill the silence. “Well, kinda, Eurydice cooked it but that’s only because I’m not trying to kill you. But I kinda– burned some of it? And I just realized I got a stain on your shirt. I’m sorry. This isn’t going very well,” he states matter-of-factly. 

“You made dinner for me. Wearing my clothes. And you–” Than mutters, stepping forward to grasp Mort.

“I’m not saying I don’t want him” Zag assures, “I just thought maybe he’d be good decoration. Like before,” he adds. 

“You...why?”

Than doesn’t look mad, just… baffled. Maybe a smidge of hopefulness in his tone. 

“You’re important to me. I think… perhaps the most. And I haven’t been good to you lately, so I wanted you to know. How much I care.”

“Care?” Than echoes. 

“Care. And, y’know. Love,” he confessed quietly. He felt pinned under Than’s gaze, unable to say anything but the truth. 

Than seems to move to him as if gliding, Mort returning to his spot on the table. 

“You love...” Than says, so quietly he almost misses it. 

Something flutters in Zag’s stomach. He could scarcely believe this was happening. 

“I love you.” 

Zagreus did not imagine this is where the night would lead, but Gods if he wasn’t grateful for what his nervousness and chatter had gotten him. 

He could see Than’s pupils dilating, moving closer. “I love you too,” he whispers, hands gracing Zag’s waist. Their height difference felt obvious now with Than towering over him, Zag’s chin tilting in response. 

“The food is gonna get cold,” he hears himself say as their lips grow closer, as if being pulled by a force beyond them.

“I’m willing to deal with that,” Than whispers in response, lips finally meeting Zag’s in a soft, tender touch. He could taste coffee as Than’s mouth opened and he followed, hands seeking out his shoulders. They moved together until Zag’s back hit the wall, Than letting out a small moan.

“Okay wait,” Zag interrupts, pulling away, “Though I could happily stay here all night, I’m seriously not gonna reheat the food again. We should eat.”

Thanatos scoffs in disbelief, mouth forming a small grin. 

“You’re impossible. But yes, let’s eat.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! PLEASE leave any kudos/comments if you'd like, they make me super happy!
> 
> ill put a link to my twitter [HERE](https://twitter.com/shortkingzag), feel free to follow or check out my linktree!! <3


End file.
